<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amantes de invierno by Moonlight4uok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842449">Amantes de invierno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight4uok/pseuds/Moonlight4uok'>Moonlight4uok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Love - Freeform, Drabble, Español, Fanart, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Pensamientos, Romance, Spanish, está escrito en español, jikook - Freeform, poemfic, winter package</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight4uok/pseuds/Moonlight4uok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dabble inspirado en las tomas del Winter Package de este año.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amantes de invierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este corto drabble lo escribí hace un tiempo, lo tengo publicado en otras páginas también. Éste es el primer trabajo que publico aquí, así que espero que sea de su agrado y le den mucho amor. Gracias y disfruta la lectura &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un acuerdo mutuo, mirada cómplice.</p>
<p>Cuando se acercó a mí y nuestras mejillas se rozaron. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sentí mi piel arder ante el toque, una chispa y el rubor que estaba ahí, no debía notarlo. La manera en que su cercanía me afectaba era escalofriante. Podía hacerme flaquear con sólo una mirada, sintiéndome tan maleable y voluble bajo su voluntad. Recorrí sus facciones con mi mirada y de manera inconsciente. Mi cuerpo tembló.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él no me prestó atención, su mirada fija en la lente de la cámara. Su piel brillaba bajo la tenue luz del día. El frío le otorgaba cierto rubor que era preciosamente esparcido por sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz respingada. Se veía tan dulce. Sus mejillas regordetas le daban a su rostro un aspecto juvenil y hasta aniñado, pero era parte de su encanto. Ese encanto que provocaba en mí miles de emociones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sus labios como cerezas, suaves y abultados como pequeñas nubes de algodón. Aroma a limón y caoba. Fragancia envolvente en su delicada forma de ser. Tal y como él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miré a la cámara justo antes de que el flash saliera disparado. Él se separó de mí al momento en que me dedicaba una de sus radiantes sonrisas, le devolví el gesto, sintiendo como un retorcijón en el estómago y la familiar calidez que inundaba mi pecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_ Kook, ¿vamos por un helado?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asentí con la cabeza, la sonrisa que él dibujaba en mis labios con su sola presencia sería difícil de borrar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se acercó a mí y plantó un dulce beso en mi mejilla izquierda. Sentía derretirme como un témpano de hielo y él lo sabía, el efecto que sus acciones tenían sobre mi psique. Era toda una locura, una hermosa locura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo mismo con la idea de dos muchachos saliendo por un helado en plena época de ventiscas y nevada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Pero qué buenas ideas al final no lo son?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pasé mi brazo al rededor de su cintura, uniendo nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo al que correspondió pasando el suyo por mis hombros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era esa calidez nacida del corazón de dos personas que aman, calidez reconfortante dado por la cercanía y el simple hecho de ser y sentir, permitir y amar. Era ese dulce sentimiento el que lograba conservar cálido cada pequeño instante de estos días de invierno...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡El amor está en el aire!<br/>Espero que les haya gustado &gt;.&lt; trataré de subir un dibujo de mi autoría junto con este drabble, de hecho ambos van de la mano, los cree al mismo tiempo. Soy nueva usando ésta página así que si no se pudo, pues vaya ya a saberse jaja<br/>En fin ¡Gracias por leer! Si te gustó siéntete en la libertad de dejarme un comentario, me gusta mucho interactuar con gente nueva. Gracias otra vez y ten un gran día.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>